Chedorlaomer XXV
Chedorlaomer XXV (b. 849 BC) was the 154th King of Elam and 108th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 810-790 BC. He was the son of Emperor Idaddu XV and Empress Utu-ehihi-pinikir Hishmitik-Atta. After his uncle Tanahuti Huhume ascended the Imperial throne, he was the heir apparent until the birth of Tanahuti's son Shalabum, who succeeded him as Emperor, Chedorlaomer became the Viceroy. In 810 BC he was part of a palace revolt against the child Emperor and the Farsian Empress-Regent Spandarmad. Upon taking the throne he named his brother Tan-Rušipir as Viceroy and his other brother Idaddu Igi-Halki as Sukkal Anshan. In 809 the city of Haššum fell back to Yamkhad, it's King Temti-Anir I fleeing to Chedorlaomer's court. Shalabum II and his mother flead to Fars where Shalabum was recognised as Emperor, though Fars was not part of the Empire, and in 808 the Kings of Cyprus revolted to recognise the son of Tanahuti Huhume as Emperor instead of Chedorlaomer XXV. Shalabum ruled this so called Fars-Cypriotic Empire until 791 when Cyprus was retaken by Chedorlaomer's son, the future Emperor Kindattu VI. During his reign, Chedorlaomer XXV mostly focused on expanding the province of Outer Elam. In 807 BC he founded the city Dur-Utu-ehihi-pinikir in honour of his mother, who was also named the Nin (Lady) of the city. In 805 he rebuilt the Temple of Humban at Dur-Lurak-lukhkhan and in 804 he founded the city of Kar-Chedorlaomer. In 806 Temti-Anir I managed to retake Haššum however in 805 he was deposed by Eparti Kunnam, grandson of Kunnam who usurped Haššum between 860 and 858 BC. Eparti Kunnam swore his loyalty to Chedorlaomer and the Emperor confirmed him as the King of Haššum. Eparti Kunnam remained ruler of Haššum until his death in 800 BC. In 803 BC he invaded the Yamkhad vassal of the Kingdom of Alalah. He first conducted a long siege to take the city of Zaruna and then marched on Alalah itself, taking the city in 802 BC together with Idaddu Igi-Halki, who was named it's governor. In 800 his forces lead by Idaddu Igi-Halki attacked the Kingdom of Zallu, defeating it's king in 799 BC. That same year he confirmed the son of Eparti Kunnam, Hishbesh Kunnam, as King of Haššum and Head Priest of Silir-Katru's Temple at Awan. In 798 he tasked his brother Viceroy Tan-Rušipir to conquer the Kingdom of Abattum, however he had to intervene himself after his brother failed to do so for two years, besieging Abattum until it's surrender in 795. He removed his brother from the post and summoned Abuwaqar Igi-Halki to serve as his Viceroy again. In 792 he tasked his son Kindattu to retake Cyprus, however he was far too ill to comprehend the situation in 791. Viceroy Abuwaqar Igi-Halki ruled in his name, though he was sick himself. Following Chedorlaomer's death and Kindattu's absence from Elam, Elam found itself under attack of the new Fars King Ariaramna I. Fearing a swift defeat at the hands of Ariaramna and the restoration of Shalabum, Abuwaqar Igi-Halki had himself proclaimed Emperor, though he pleaded to retain the position until the return of Kindattu, the rightful heir. He ruled for three and a half months, repelling several attacks on Outer Elam and Elam itself, until the return of Kindattu to Susa, whereafter the deathly ill Abuwaqar gave the throne to Kindattu and retired.